High pressure nitration is a highly selective process, which allows for the production of a wide range of specialty chemicals. However, high pressure nitration is complex and capital intensive. Typically, different chemical plants or individual batch processes must be used in order to nitrate different compounds. High pressure nitration requires many pieces of expensive equipment, such as absorbers and stripping apparatuses. A need exists, therefore, for simplified, flexible, and economical processes and apparatuses for the manufacture of a variety of nitrated compounds.